steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MarySP/Czy na pewno neutralni ? S2 CZ3
Uwagi od autora trzeci odcinek i tyle. To jest reklama, zapraszam do odwiedzenia mojego wpisu poświęconemu tej serii i proszę nie poprawiać uwag od autora, to świadczy o mnie Fabuła -hej, co to za news -wasza przyjaciółka siedzi pod ziemią i się boi -kto? Przecież nikogo now zapomnieliśmy Zaprotestowała Awenturyn -przecież przyleciała razem z Kolanem -kolankiem Z. Kolanko poprawiła N. Szafir -przecież to Jadeit... Na diamenty zapomniałam o niej! Ciekawe co się z nią dzieje Tymczasem u Jadeit ,,spokojnie nie zauważą cię... Bądź cicho i poczekaj do momentu kiedy, wyjdą i lecisz do szczebelków i się wspinasz, lecisz do wioski i mówisz co tam słyszałaś... Może uratujesz wioskę." Pomyślała Jadeit i trzyma się planu -ty w to nie uwierzysz że taki defekt tak mocno kopie... Do tej pory boli Usłyszała głos BP -kiedy zajmiemy to miejsce będziemy mieli armię do pokonania HomeWorldu, wystarczy, że opracujemy strategię. Chodźcie musimy to razem uzgodnić. Jadeit już chciała wrzasnąć, ale tu chodziło o jej życie, musiała poczekać. W tym miejscu, gdzie siedziała każdy mógł ją zauważyć, Jade patrzyła za nową kryjówką w której my mogła siedzieć nawet kilka tysięcy lat. Znalazła, był to już dosyć stary pokrowiec na topór wielości kwarcu, Jade przeciągnęła się i powoli weszła do niego -ok, też tu czekaj... Słyszysz z tąd wszystko... poczekaj na pewno wyjdą za dwa... Trzy dni -...chyba się do nas włamali... Powiedział jeden z rebeliantów -tak, będziemy mieli dyżury, widzicie? Kiedy my będziemy wychodzić na trening bądź inną jakaś ważną rzecz, to dwaj z was będą tu pilnować, warta będzie się zmieniać Po tych słowach, Jadeit ,,krew zalała" (XD) -dobra, jeszcze coś omówimy Jade usłyszała trzask drzwi Tym czasem w wiosce Zir wylądowała przed domem BPR i BLR, weszła do niego, nie było tam nikogo a przynajmniej tak można było wywnioskować, na pierwszy rzut oka. Zir weszła po schodach i usłyszała głos z pokoju BPR -...dobra, rusz się, przecież nie musisz tak stać całe wieki Zircon weszła tam i zobaczyła BLR gadającą do BPR, była ona w takiej samej pozie jak po regeneracji Zir - od tamtej pory, nie ruszyła się -próbowałaś walnąć z liścia? BLR zrobiła minę w stylu, miało by to sens gdybyś mnie nie znała -to ja ją walne, może zadziała. Sorry, BPR Zir uderzyła BPR w prawy policzek, potem w lewy a później dwa na raz -spróbuj ją cmoknąć Zaproponowała BLR Zir pocałowała BPR w czoło -to ją opluj, jest bardzo higieniczna Zir popluła BPR -o już wiem co! BLR doznała olśnienia -czasami gdy klejnoty doznają szoku, ich forma fizyczna się zatrzymuje, bo kamień musi sobie przeanalizować, to co się zdarzyło, w niektórych przypadkach kamień nie umie odstopować ciała, prawda siostro ? BLR klepnęła BPR po ramieniu -osoba już myśli, ale ciało nie może się ruszyć. Dlatego wynaleźliśmy na to lekarstwo -super daj go jej -niestety jest ba najwyższej półce, a ja nie jestem taka wysoka. Hej, ty byś dosięgła bez problemu, jest w szufladzie za tobą Zir się odwróciła, zobaczyła ścianę pełną szuflad -w której Zapytała się Zir -w 3 od lewej, w najwyższym rzędzie, jest tam strzykawka odznaczona literami XL, weź ją. Obok niej jest ta trucizna, na kolor fioletowy i jest oznaczona pięciocyfrową liczbą, 58... -58456 -tak, teraz wiesz co robić... BLR skończyła mówić -tak... Mam nabita strzykawkę i gdzie mam to wbić? -na Bałtyk, to tu nie wiesz? Mieszkałaś z człowiekiem i nie wiesz jak się zastrzyk daje? BLR się zirytowała -wstrzyknij jej to w ramie -ok Po wstrzyknięciu lekarstwa BPR zaczęła się ruszać. -dzięki, jestem z was dumna Odrzekła po chwili BPR -nie na za co BLR klepnęła swoją siostrę po plecach. Nagle do pokoju wyleciały Z. Kolanko, Awen i N. Szafir -zapomniałyśmy Jadeit Krzyknęła Z. Kolanko dysząc z emocji Postacie Zircon Awenturyn BLR BPR Jadeit N.Szafir Z.Kolanko Bursztynowa Perła Rebelianci Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Czy na pewno neutralni? Kategoria:Kreatywność MarySP